currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Andorran 1 euro cent coin
This article is about the circulation coin of the euro. For the fantasy pieces of 2003, see Andorran 1 euro cent coin (fantasy). Andorra |years= 2014 |obverse= ( ) and in flight, twelve stars, state title, year }} The 1 euro cent coin is a current circulation piece of the Principality of Andorra. Struck at the Royal Mint of Spain in 2014, the coin has been distributed by the and European Central Bank (ECB) since early 2015. It currently holds a legal tender face value of 0.01 euros in all of the eurozone and a handful of other locations, including Andorra. History Having close ties to its neighbors France and Spain, Andorra historically used the French franc and Spanish peseta as its primary currencies. When both were replaced by the euro in 2002, the European unofficially adopted the euro as its sole circulating currency. In 2003, Andorra requested the right to mint its own coins, and the following year negotiations began between the country and the . Although these negotiations were expected be concluded by 2008, an agreement was not made until February 11, 2011. Andorra was then allowed to adopt the euro as its official currency on April 1, 2012, and to issue its own coins as early as July 1, 2013. From March 19 to April 16, 2013, Andorra held a design competition for the national side of its lower denomination euro coins. After the winning submissions were selected, and following various delays, the coins were struck in 2014 and issued in early 2015. A total of 203,000 examples of the coin were produced in 2014, including 60,000 business strikes and 143,000 brilliant uncirculated pieces. Of the uncirculated coins, 140,000 were included in sets with the other Andorran euro coins. Description Like every 1 euro cent piece, the coin of Andorra is composed of copper-plated steel and measures 2.3 grams in mass, 16.25 millimeters in diameter, and 1.67 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment; raised, undecorated rims; and a plain edge, and is round in shape. The obverse, or national side of the piece was designed by Andorran artist Ruben da Silva Carpio (1991–). Featured in its center is the left-facing head of a ( ), a species of native to Andorra, with a flying overhead and the outline of a mountain, likely representing the , displayed in the background. The state title "ANDORRA" and the date of minting are inscribed on separate lines to the left of the chamois, inside a boundary and angled toward the obverse's lower right. Engraved along the rim, encircling all of the aforementioned design elements, are twelve representing the stars on the . The reverse, designed by Belgian artist Luc Luycx (1958–), is identical to that of all 1 euro cent coins, featuring a centered on Europe at the lower right. The of the European Union at the time the common side was designed are lightly highlighted, and the northern half of Africa and western portion of Asia are also visible. Six lines cut diagonally behind the globe from each side of the coin and have twelve stars at their ends, representing the flag of Europe. A large "1" is displayed to the upper left, and is followed by the words "EURO CENT", which are written on separate lines in smaller print. The "LL" initials of the designer appear in small font to the right of the globe. References * * * Category:1 euro cent coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Andorra Category:Coins with Catalan inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Copper Category:Dated coins Category:Euro Category:Euro coins of Andorra Category:Round coins Category:Steel